Naruto The Forbidden Akatsuki
by Fanfic202
Summary: Naruto and The Akatsuki have become friends but a new threat is appearing that will test them
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sazuka stood on the steps of the temple watching as the sound village rushed towards it. A hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned to see Jade one of her only friends. She met Jade's eyes. They shared a mutual understanding.

"Do it Sazuka." Jade whispered calmly

Sazuka nodded understanding that Jade wanted her to kill their enemies. Sazuka glowed with power. A twister of air,fire,water,earth,and spirit span around her body. The symbol of Nyx appeared under her feet. The element twister grew and grew.

"Die at the hands of Nyx's priestess." Sazuka said

The elements covered the hidden sound village ninja. Their bodies were destroyed. Blood spilled onto the ground. Sazuka and Jade turned and ran into the temple.

Chapter 1 Start Of Something New:Jade's P.O.V

I walked through the Hidden Leaf village. I watched the men and women walk past. They obviously didn't think I was their enemy even though I was.

My body glowed. Giant snakes appeared. They smashed through into the buildings. She walked as the snakes destroyed as much as possible before Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke appeared. I had read up on them and they were against us.

Paper appeared around me and I smiled. The paper hit them and exploded. Naruto landed on his hand. Sakura ran at me but I dodged. I kicked her in the stomach sending her flying.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"My name is Jade. I am part of the New Akatsuki. I have been assigned to destroy Pein of the original Akatsuki." I said shyly

"So you want to destroy me?" A voice asked

I turned to see the original Akatsuki. All of them. Pein,Itachi,and the rest of them. A hand landed on my shoulder. I looked into Mia's eyes. She smiled to me.

"We should leave we can't fight all of the Akatsuki Jade." She said

"Yes you are right." I said

Paper span around us. We vanished and reappeared in a forest. I walked off with Mia. I knew that the Akatsuki would look for us but I didn't care.

Sazuka's P.O.V

I sat in front of the Hidden Leaf village. I knew Jade and Mia had attacked it already. I sat calmly and took out a book. I started to read. Just then Itachi,Pein,and Hidan appeared.

"Fuck this." I said under my breath

"Hey who are you?" Itachi asked

"Hmm my name is Sazuka now fuck off so I can read." I said

"Hmm I like the way she said that." Hidan said

"Oh go fuck yourself." I said getting up

I walked silently past them. I ignored Hidan's death glares. Then the spiderwebs appeared. Widow landed in front of me and slapped me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH!?" I yelled at her

"Don't yell at me you bimbo." She said back

"I'm the bimbo? Oh really? You're the fucking slutty bimbo." I said glaring at her

"You want a fight or something bitch?" She asked giving me one of her glares

"Oh bring it you weakling!" I said

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She said jumping at me

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked

"Go have sex with Itachi and Pein Hidan and leave us alone so I can kill the bimbo." Widow said

"Yep you're so dead." I said drawing my sword

"Oh I'm so scared." Widow said sarcastically

"Oh you'll be scared for real soon." I said

"STOP YOUR STUPID FIGHT!" Jade yelled landing in front of us

"J..j..jade what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the base." Widow said

"I did but I came to get you." Jade said

"We are sorry for fighting Jade." I said

"Good." Jade said grabbing us

"You again." Pein said glaring at Jade

"You fought them?" I asked

"Nope but I did see them before." Jade said "Now let's go we'll destroy the hidden villages later."

We glowed and teleported away. We appeared in the base which was more like a giant mountain made to look like a giant temple. We took or seats around a large table calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Memories:Nendo's P.O.V

The stupid meeting went on for hours. After it was finished I walked to my room. Luckily unlike the other Akatsuki we didn't share our rooms with our partners which I was glad about.

I walked to the mirror and saw my reflection. I put my hand against the mirror and went through it. I appeared in a world filled with floating mirrors. I walked slowly to my parents graves. I knelt before the graves while tears appeared in my eyes.

"I'm sorry mom and dad." I said tears falling and turning into mirrors

I closed my eyes as I cried. I eventually fell into blackness. I appeared in a room filled with books.

"Nendo dinners ready!" My mom's yelled

I rushed to dinner and sat down with my parents. I smiled as my older brother appeared and sat down. After dinner I went to bed.

Three days past and everything was fine until my mom got sick. She was going to die. I cried for days after that. After I stopped crying I started to hear the voice.

"I can help your mother just say you want my help child." The voice said

"I don't know who are you?" I asked

"A friend just say you want my help. Your brother already decided he needed my help." The voice said

"Why what did he need help with?" I asked

"He needed power to protect his family." The voice said starting to sound like a snake

"I..i…i..i..need your help please save my mom." I said

"I will." The voice said against my ear

I turned to see the man with long black hair and white skin. His eyes were snake like and he smiled to me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Orochimaru." He said

"Can you really save my mom?" I asked

"Yes. Take this and get your mom to drink it. It will help her now I must leave. I will see you soon my dear child." He said vanishing

I looked at the potion and walked out of my room. I always made mom's tea so it was easy to get her to drink it. I poured it into her tea and brought the tea to my mom. She slowly drank it. Soon all of the tea was gone.

Days past and she actually got better. I played with her once again. She would read to me and sing. I was happy as could be. Until that fateful day my brother took me to his room.

"Why is mom okay now? What did you do?" He asked

"I..i…got Orochimaru's help." I said

"YOU WHAT!?" He yelled

"What's wrong with getting his help?" I asked

"You idiot. Orochimaru has a price for his help you need to learn not to be so stupid. I'll get you out of the situation but only this once." He said leaving the room

Years past and I turned 13. It was a wonderful day until Orochimaru came back. I was asleep and a hand touched my arm. I woke up to see him.

"O..o…Orochimaru what are you doing here?" I asked

"Hello child or should I call you Nendo?" He asked

"Nendo is fine Orochimaru." I said calmly

"So tell me have you started your ninja training yet for the village?" He asked

"N..n..no." I said

"Oh well I could teach you." He said

"What teach me to be a ninja?" I asked in shock

"Yes my dear I could. I trained your brother." He said

"Sora is a ninja?" I said in shock

"Yes Nendo he is." Orochimaru said

"I can't leave my family." I said

"Oh too bad then goodbye my dear." Orochimaru said vanishing

I fell back to sleep. I was in a dreamless sleep. Then I woke up to the screams. I Rushed out of bed and ran downstairs. I arrived to see Orochimaru over my mom's,and dad's dead body. I stared in horror.

"Hello Nendo." Orochimaru said

I looked to the side to see Sora tied up and gaged. I was in pure shock. My body wouldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I didn't know how to fight.

Then it happened the shocked turned to anger. My tears flowed willingly and turned into shards of mirrors. The shards went at Orochimaru. He dodged quickly and grabbed my brother.

"I'll come back for you someday remember that Nendo." Orochimaru said

They both vanished. I fell to my knees and my tears flowed freely. I clenched my fists before I heard the female voice.

"I can get you revenge on him." The voice said

I turned to see Jade and a cloaked figure. She put out her hand and I took it. I wanted to kill Orochimaru for what he did and I didn't care how I got my wish.

"Your prayers will be answered I promise." Jade said

I woke up in the mirror world. I looked at my parents graves and ran through a mirror back to my room. I walked slowly to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Chapter 3 Heartless Sazuka's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"It was midnight and I sat alone. The moon wasn't full yet. That is when I heard the footsteps. I turned to see Hidan walking towards me. I drew my weapon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Don't worry I am not here to fight you." Hidan said/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""What do you want?" I asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""To ask you something. You worship Nyx don't you?" Hidan asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Yes she is my goddess. And you worship Jashin. I have her symbol and a necklace." I said putting a way my sword/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Tell me something. Why do you care for Nyx?" Hidan asked forcing me to sit on his lap. My face was extremely close to his. My hands somehow ended up in his robes. They rested on his pectoral muscles./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Hmm I worship her because she saved me." I answered/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""How did she save you?" He asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""It's simple really. My father abused and raped me when I was a girl. Nyx rescued me. She appeared on the full moon of my birthday. She appeared and gave me immortality and so many other powers. I escaped my home because of her and found Jade my closest friend. We joined the new Akatsuki. Nyx came to me several times and then she fused with me. I am Nyx and Sazuka at the same time." I said looking into his eyes/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""That's cool." He said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Why aren't you swearing?" I asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Because I don't want to that's the fucking reason." He said slightly angered/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Sorry. Why did you join Jashin?" I asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""I don't like talking about it." He said getting closer to be "You know your eyes shine with the beauty of every star in the sky." He said/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"I blushed. His lips came up to mine. He kissed me roughly. I kissed back. When the kiss was over he placed me on the ground and ran off. I stared at him in shock. i was confused. Just before the kuni stabbed into my arm. I winced in pain./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Konan,and the rest of the Akatsuki appeared. Hidan laughed and rushed at me with his scythe. I vanished and appeared on a tree branch. Paper and water rushed at me. I met Hidan's eyes before jumping. My foot landed in his face. He was smashed to the ground./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"I jumped off of him as the Akatsuki attacked. Stitches and kuni went at me just before the spider webs blocked them. I looked to see Jade,Mia,Widow,and the rest of my Akatsuki. My black hair landed in my eyes as I looked at them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Jade with her blonde hair,Widow with spider webs around her,and Mary with her white hair. Spine stood with his mask on,Toran with his blue hood,and Mia with her short light brown hair. Nendo helped me up. Her blonde hair in a ponytail as Screech appeared covered in stitches. Tira looked at me holding her knives while her grey and white hair in braids./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""You okay Sazuka?" Jade asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Yeah I'm fine." I said looking at them noticing that I had tears falling from my eyes/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px"Jade looked at me and then at the Akatsuki. I knew she was angry. She cared for me. She was angry because I was crying. I knew she would kill anyone who made any of her friends cry. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Which of you made Sazuka cry?" Jade asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""I did." Hidan said stepping forward ready for a fight/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Tira I know you are supposed to kill Hidan but I want revenge. Jade I know you want to protect me but I want to hurt him and ask him why." I said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Go ahead but if he makes you cry anymore I'm going to rip him apart." Jade said glaring at Hidan "Everyone else attack the people they are supposed to kill. Tira attack Itachi." She looked at us/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" We all nodded and rushed. Everyone began fighting. I drew my sword and clashed with Hidan's scythe./p 


End file.
